


рабочие моменты

by rhaenyheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Rituals, Русский | Russian, тяжко бытие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyheart/pseuds/rhaenyheart
Summary: проблемы трудоустройства лиц с юридическим образованием в уездном городе М.
Kudos: 1





	рабочие моменты

А традиции надо чтить.

Младший поправил пиджак. Тот сидел на нем криво и топорщился на спине акульим плавником. Одернул полы, пригладил карманы, покрутил пуговицы — лучше не стало ни на йоту, так хоть руки занял.

— И чего ты вошкаешься? — Аркадий Никитич обернулся к Младшему и стал так, чтоб закатный свет, отражающийся от крыла до блеска намытой девятки, бросался прямо на его точеный профиль. Будь у Младшего такой профиль, он может здесь и не стоял бы, он может сейчас торчал бы в Москве, в кино бы играл. И торчал бы, понятное дело, на чём-нибудь. С нынешним его профилем и благосостоянием нюхать можно было исключительно стиральный порошок, а колоть только витаминные уколы в поликлинике по талону от фирмы.

— Пиджак дерьмо, — высказал он Аркадию Никитичу. Тот пожал плечами, мол, что поделать, мой юный друг, но такова воля традиции — шкурка должна быть своя, я и мог бы тебе подогнать что-нибудь поприличнее, но традиции, традиции.

Традиции, ага, как же. Аркадий Никитич, по мнению Младшего, обладал воистину фантастической скаредностью и талантом находить новые и новые пути обогащения себя красивого. Неделю назад поймал Младшего за рукав (тогда — свитера и по размеру) в коридоре, по плечу похлопал, сказал: «Друг мой, Младший, я нашел тебе дело по душе». Младший сразу настороженно навострил уши. Дело — это было хорошо, это было кстати. Денег ему, если платили, то мало, Люба не пилила, но смотрела своими печальными синими глазами, в которых отчетливо читалось безденежье и работа в городской юридической библиотеке. Семья, бля, юристов. Образованные, бля, люди. Он и спросил, что ж за дело. Аркадий Никитич щелкнул Младшего по носу — тот шарахнулся — и таинственно улыбнулся. Потом сказал: «Будем чтить традиции». Пошел бы он к лешему с этими традициями, всю душу вынул за неделю подготовки. Это, мой друг, Младший, нож для пыток, а не для разделки туш, принеси, мой друг, Младший, другой, это, мой друг, Младший, не то, это, мой друг, Младший, не там, черти ровнее, краску зачерпывай гуще, и чему тебя в школе учили, а на юрфаке чему, позор, мой друг, Младший, вот так рисовать. На логичный вопрос: «А что ж вы, Аркадий Никитич, сами не займетесь делом, раз уж я такой-сякой?», тот мягко улыбался, как улыбаются совсем тупым детям и отвечал, что традиции. После каждого произнесения этого слова Младший представлял, как он неправильным ножом выковыривает из Аркадия Никитича голосовые связки и наматывает ему их, как лапшу, на уши. Чтоб больше не. Ибо.

Через неделю они стояли у подъезда на Ленина. Вечерело, Аркадий Никитич курил дрянь, Младший курил нормальные сигареты марки «Полная луна» и всё тщился поправить пиджак. Перед выходом из дома Люба закатила глаза и сказала, что он у неё уж-жаснопрекрас-сный. Льстила, конечно. Ждали, когда совсем стемнеет. Почему нельзя было сразу прийти затемно, Младший решил не уточнять, потому что после очередного ответа, содержащего слово «традиции» точно бы расковырял Аркадию Никитичу лицо. Опять же, с применением того самого неправильного ножа, который он потом бегал на Крытый рынок менять на правильный. Тем, который висел, пристегнутый изнутри к пиджаку. Правильный был аккуратно сложен в дипломат вместе с другой мелочевкой, которая могла бы пригодиться взрослому человеку при приеме на работу. Обычный набор, плюс всякая рассыпная дрянь, принесенная Аркадием Никитичем. В вопросах ерундистики для антуража тот Младшему не доверял и правильно делал. Младший считал, что антураж — для тех, у кого нет способностей к делу, вроде как, если ты хороший художник, то и детскими мелками Мону Лизу набросаешь на стене вокзала. А коли плохой — ну так чего материалы переводить. Аркадий Никитич был упорен, так что дипломат Младшего оказался набит под завязку.

Вечерело медленно, тягуче. Младший, сквозь два сигаретных дыма, смешивающихся над их головами, наблюдал, как небо сперва синеет до невыносимой яркости, а потом занимается с краю, как подожженная бумажка, и всё его полотно оказывается вдруг залитым розовым и желтым, чтоб полыхнуть на миг закатом и вновь уйти в синий, но теперь уже глубокий, темный и вязкий. Зажглись фонари, зажглись окна, сигаретные огоньки тоже привносили немного света в упавшую ночь. Почти лисьи глаза, сверкнувшие как-то в свете фар, когда они с Любой ехали домой с родительской дачи. Через несколько минут после того, как ночь совсем уверилась в своих правах, Аркадий Никитич отлип от капота, на который до этого опирался.

— Пошли, друг мой, Младший.

Младший цыкнул зубом. И пошли. Подъездная дверь была приоткрыта, на свежей краске виднелось меловое «не закрывать. ждем врача. кв. 47.» «Ночью что ли ждут?» — удивленно подумал Младший, но потом плюнул на это дело. Мало ли что, может у них там, в кв. 47 разыгрался дар предвидения. На третий этаж, по широкой лестнице, на втором — фикус и еще какой-то колючий сын природы, как его, декабрист, вроде, чисто везде, никто подоконники сигаретами не жжет, видно, район нормальный. Когда подошли к нужной двери — совсем не таясь и топая, как целый взвод, разве что Катюшу не запевали — Младший вдруг задумался о том, как они будут её открывать, но Аркадий Никитич на его вопросительный взгляд только хмыкнул и достал что-то из кармана куртки. Ну понятно, у этого и отмычки есть, кто бы сомневался. Аркадий Никитич ковырял замок недолго, но с присущим ему артистизмом, щурил глаз, чуть не тыкался носом в дверь и шепнул «опля», когда та отворилась, впустив их в квартиру.

Хозяин её сидел за кухонным столом и ел колбасу. Что очень плохо для сосудов, потому что, говорил Любин голос в голове Младшего, потому что что-то там откладывается на стенках этих самых сосудов от поедания колбасы в ночи. Хозяин квартиры отложил колбасу медленно, даже может быть элегантно, на самый краешек тарелки. А Младший всё смотрел на эту колбасу, не отрываясь смотрел, потому что именно в этот момент Аркадий Никитич вынул нож. Не тот, что для разделки туш, а свой собственный, с резной ручкой из кости. Вынул нож и кинул его. Колбасу, на которую пялился Младший залило кровью. И тарелку, и клеенчатую скатерть, и кафель за спиной хозяина квартиры. В данный момент, бывшего хозяина квартиры, у которого в шее, ровно под ухом, торчал нож, вошедший в тело по рукоять. Младший смотрел на колбасу, хотя смысла в этом не было, потому что все, что должно было случиться — уже произошло на его глазах, и не надо их отводить, друг мой, Младший, для твоего же блага стараемся, ну-ка, посмотри на меня, да ты весь зеленый, присядь, вот, ага, стул чистый, я сейчас его быстренько, ага, а ты пока, ну, ну, сиди.

И Младший сидел, пока Аркадий Никитич возился с бывшим хозяином квартиры, запихивая его в невесть откуда взявшуюся огромную сумку, похожую на ту, с которой по утрам предприимчивые бабушки бодро шагают на рынок. Только вот Младший был уверен, что бабушки в таких сумках обычно не носят тела нотариусов (бывших) Ленинского района города М. Младший думал о том, что хозяин квартиры не успел встретиться с последствиями ночного поедания колбасы, поскольку встретился с Младшим и Аркадием Никитичем. Младший думал, что сейчас им нужно будет нести тяжелое тело до машины, а это три этажа вниз и еще половина двора. Младший совсем немножечко думал о том, что вот они взяли и убили человека, но больше — о том, как же хорошо, что на кухне кафель, значит наследникам не придётся долго возиться с уборкой, а то были бы обои, точно пришлось бы сдирать и переклеивать, кто же знал, что в этом старике так много крови.

Аркадий Никитич тело сложил довольно оперативно. Поднаторел где-то, гад. Поднял Младшего, сунул ему в зубы свою мерзкую самокрутку, воняло так, что аж запаха крови слышно не было, взялись за сумку, потащили. Дверь тихонько скрипнула, их выпуская, а потом захлопнулась от сквозняка, Младший даже не вздрогнул.  
Вынесли, запихали, сами запихались, поехали. Аркадий Никитич за рулем, Младший — на соседнем сидении, дымя в окно. Аркадий Никитич, не затыкаясь, вещал о полнолунии вперемешку с проблемами в строении нового прокатного стана, Младший клал на стан и клал на полнолуние, а также на новолуние и доменные печи, но вынужден был слушать. Ехали недолго, минут двадцать, чтоб вроде степь, а вроде и черта города, ветер с травой играется, байки свои шепчет, полынью несет густо, до тошноты. Полынью и гадкими самокрутками Аркадия Никитича. И что он туда пихает? Наверняка, что-то из своего многочисленного арсенала для создания антуража.

Младший потоптался у машины, но потом открыл багажник и вывалил тело прям на траву. Бывший нотариус, раскинув руки так, будто обнимал степь, как родную дочь, лежал лицом вниз. Младший его немножко попинал, не со злости, а так, чтоб было.

— Теперь что? — он повернулся к Аркадию Никитичу. Тот снова закуривал.

— Ну как, что. Бери свечи, бери мелки, друг мой, рисуй, жги, режь, жри, всё по плану, всё по плану от начала и до самого конца, а я постою тут, чтоб свечи не затухли, чтобы духи были милосердны, чтобы менты не наехали и никакие линии не сбили. Они могут, у них аура дурная.

Младший поставил свечи из хозмага на капот девятки, протянул мелки Аркадию Никитичу. Вообще-то, для ритуала надо было раздеваться и воспроизводить линии на теле своем, но ночью в степи холодало резко, и Младший не хотел внезапно умереть от пневмонии. Аркадий Никитич со вздохом начертил нужное прямо поверх пиджака. Завоняло горелым, щёлкнуло, грохнуло что-то, будто проходя звуковой барьер, и стала тишь. От линий на рукавах пиджака протянулись ниточки рыжего пламени к пальцам Младшего, и он, удовлетворенно вздохнув, подошел к телу нотариуса. Тут не было ничего личного к этому человеку, Младший с ним разговаривал-то раза два, когда носил в нотариат бумажки от своего начальства, зато имелась безусловная нотка классовой борьбы, потому как нотариус жил хорошо и в трёшке ел колбасу в ночи, а он, Младший жил хуево, и колбаса у него тоже была не очень. Младший вытащил из дипломата нож, подержал в руке, чтоб привыкнуть, и воткнул его куда-то в район нотариусовской ключичной ямки. Ну, туда, где эта ямка предполагалась. Крови не было, вся она успела либо вытечь на кухне, либо свернуться. Младший повел нож вниз, тело поддавалось с трудом, почему-то очень быстро успев застыть, но Младший был упорный, а огненные линии на пальцах ему только помогали, освещая бледное тело офисного работника, подталкивая нож. Вокруг было тихо-тихо, будто степь замерла, затаила дыхание, в надежде лучше разглядеть происходящее. Младший резал, степь молчала, ночь молчала тоже. Потом Младший вынул сердце и растеряно оглянулся на Аркадия Никитича.

— Мне его, того, жрать? — спросил он с непонятной интонацией. Вроде мерзко, гадко и вообще, а вроде, если надо, то надо.

— Не-а, мы же не дикари какие-то. Закопай его где-нибудь поблизости.

Младший копнул землю прямо рядом с телом, чтоб не ходить далеко по темной, высокой траве. Земля поддавалась легко, мягкая и жирная, будто ждала его, нож и чужое сердце. Выкопав сантиметров пятнадцать, Младший сунул в ямку сердце, присыпал и немного похлопал. Будто «секретик» сделал, фантика не хватает и стеклышка. Поднялся с колен, отряхнул брюки, огляделся вокруг.

Над узловатой ниткой горизонта уже занималось солнце. Старший стоял, глядя на труп с развороченной грудной клеткой, на Аркадия Никитича и внутрь себя. Ничего не поменялась. Но зарплата будет больше, это хорошо. Он подумал, что надо будет купить Любе сапоги.

— Ну что, товарищ нотариус, по кофе и домой? — Аркадий Никитич затушил свечи пальцами.

Старший кивнул и сунул нож в карман.


End file.
